Hybrid Theory
by StaindLace
Summary: So, legendary Pokemon can't breed... but Entei, the lord of a kingdom given to him by his creator at the dawn of time, has an affair with a common female and they breed a whole new specie, one that is rejected by society and holds dark potential. Rated M.
1. No Leaf Clover

**StaindLace:** This is going to be a weird fanfic, but oh well. I'm going to ask you please forgive any 'rules' broken in the Pokemon breeding laws, because I am going to break some, such as the 'child has to be the mother's specie' rule, etc. Still, I'm going to stay true and blue to a lot of the canon info.

Naturally, I don't own Pokemon. Why do people even bother putting that in? It's kind of a given… oh well. Also, "No Leaf Clover" is owned by Metallica and _Hybrid Theory_ is owned by Linkin Park.

**--**

**Hybrid Theory**

--

Chapter I: No Leaf Clover

It almost appeared to be nighttime, but it was very much a young day. The sun and the pure blue of the sky was cloaked by a shadowy barrier of storm clouds, dark as coal and revolving drunkenly, spitting ice-cold rain onto the cold winter world. It was growing increasingly frigid; the breath of the Pokemon without shelter was pluming in short, steamy puffs.

Water ran off of the dead, rot-bark trees, seeming to freeze just before it streamed onto the muddy ground. The world was in mourning, just as the lord of the Ashten Kingdom was. The weather merely reflected his insides -- as an anomaly had happened today, and one that had taken the life of the only one he cared about in the world.

Sitting on an outcrop from his throne, a sparse cave that was insulated partially by its thick stone walls and ceiling, the lord's eyes followed the skyline, which occasionally was illuminated with lightning strikes. There was grief in his eyes, a raw sadness that was also lightly masked with rage and an odd cold glint.

Behind the large doglike lord was a four-pawed fox, bright orange with a magnificent gold mane and tail, accompanied by bright inky eyes that shone like jet stones in the stormy oppression. For awhile now, since the storm had come on, he had sat and observed his sulking superior with empty, drained eyes. Now he decided it was time to discuss what had happened earlier. Stepping forward and clearing his throat, the male Flareon murmured, "My Lord… I--I apologize for--"

The much larger, more canine Pokemon turned his head away abruptly, silencing the flame Pokemon with a much deeper tone. "No need for apologies, Fyen. She lived a good life, and the Ashten Kingdom will go on, strong as ever. I will not let this slow me down."

The Flareon hesitated for a moment more, noticing the bristling dark brown pelt on the huge dog's muscular body, and the gray, smoking plume flared up in the storm-scented gale that breezed in. It wasn't wise to make Entei, Lord of the Ashten Lands, angry in any way, for he was known to have a temper akin to that of a Primeape and a Charizard combined; regardless, this young fire fox had been raised to serve the volcanic canine, and so he took far more risks with him than he should have.

"I suppose you'll remember, then, what I took from the Pokemon who buried her?" He pressed, eyes searching his master's posture. It stiffened instantly.

"We will not speak of that--" He began monotonously, but Fyen, the Flareon, jumped in.

"And why not? It needs to be addressed! If we don't at _least_ speak of 'that', the only thing you'll have to remember Naomi by are your memories! It's not only her's, but it's your's as well!"

Fyen's vehemence startled Entei; he turned and stared the Flareon in the eyes for a moment, then sighed heavily, the smoke cape behind him seeming to still. He stared down Fyen for a moment, then growled, "It cannot be mine. You know that, Fyen. There's only one explanation for that abomination, and it's adultery. Now, I want no more talk of it here. I loved Naomi, but there's only so much of this I can take." He turned away, head lowered slightly.

Fyen shook his head.

"Lord… Naomi was faithful. I know she was. Besides, it cannot be called 'adultery'; you two were never mates."

"We trusted one another. But it is no longer our problem. Our problem is hoping this storm doesn't wash out too many of our citizens' homes," Entei murmured, avoiding the eyes of his personal servant as though he were hiding some unorthodox emotion.

Fyen's long, pointed gold ears lowered in frustration, but he could no longer argue with the rock solid Entei; instead, he half-turned before asking quietly, "So what do you want me to do with… the egg, My Lord?"

"Get rid of it."

* * *

Legendary Pokemon -- particularly those who happened to be in high power -- tended to be a bit cruel. Fyen knew this better than most Pokemon, given the fact that he and his brother and sister had been born and bred solely for the purpose of serving them. He even knew that Entei was a kinder soul than most of them; however, even now the callous way that regarded mortal Pokemon was horrendous.

Cold water slid off of Fyen's back as the rain scoured his fire-based orange pelt, but he trudged on through the ice water-filled mud holes, looking up, his black nose twitching slightly as he pulled himself out of yet another trench. Mud clung to his flanks and paws, and he felt disgusting; the sticky chunks of earth were sodden and freezing, and he didn't think he'd ever been so uncomfortable in his life.

Still, Fyen knew that if he didn't 'get rid of' the 'abomination', he would be severely scolded, possibly even punished. He wasn't in the mood to be punished; who was, ever?

In the air, two Staravia circled the treetops, shifting altitudes so as to lower the chance of lightning strike. Fyen tilted his head to call one of the silver-gray fowl Pokemon down, and as one roosted, he shook out his coat, mud and droplets of cold water dousing the Flying type.

"Uck!" He complained, giving Fyen a dark look. "Watch it, furball. I'm already wet enough. Anyways, we found her grave -- not fancy at all, of course, but it's the only one with an oddball egg on top of it."

The Flareon nodded in thanks. "Good work, then. You guys go home, get out of the storm; I'll take it from here."

The birds took off, and the Fire type leapt from stone to stone through the muggy grasslands, until he came upon a damp mound that really was not all that decorated -- the only thing distinguishing it from a natural part of the earth was the egg resting atop the muddy soil. Fyen couldn't ever remember seeing an egg like it, and he didn't think he'd ever see one like it again.

With a base of light smoky gray, very small red and yellow accents slashed themselves across it, and a loose powdering of smudged brown slid down as a third layer. Fyen wasn't stupid; the pattern was consistent with an Entei's physique, but Legendaries couldn't reproduce. He figured it was a freak genetic thing. Who knew?

Sighing, he rolled the egg from its spot atop the mound onto the soggy earth, staring at it with a melancholy he didn't expect to feel. A baby was so hard to get rid of… there was life inside this egg, life that he wanted to preserve, life that deserved to exist somewhere in this world.

_Fyen, don't even think about it,_ he thought gravely. _Entei told you to destroy this egg. He told you…_ He thought a moment, then smiled to himself. _He told me to get _rid_ of it. He didn't say how._

Looking around for a moment, he smirked and pushed it gently towards the opposite direction from whence he had come.

_Fine. I'll get rid of it. And Entei won't even know you exist… and we'll both get to live,_ he thought, some lightness returning to his otherwise dark humor.

Although Fyen hadn't noticed during his mental debate, the storm abated, the sky clearing in small patches at a time. He looked up, back at the grave of Entei's lover, then down at the egg, his heart lifting a bit.

_Coincidence? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows, maybe Entei's missing out on something here._

_

* * *

_

_Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way  
Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way_


	2. Blind Man

_StaindLace:_ Thanks for the reviews, swburnordie and XLeafheartX. I very much appreciate it. =) In any case, on the story goes. Mild cursing in this chapter, but not bad. "Blind Man" is by Black Stone Cherry.

Oh yeah, and just in case, the pronunciations go like this:

Fyen: fy-UN  
Fyrrek: fy-RICK

--

**Hybrid Theory**

--

Chapter II: Blind Man

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since the storms had ravaged Ashten, but now the soft, warm weather was upon them again, unpredictable and very random in its patterns. The early dawn was surreal, with pale sunshine, plenty of chirping Flying types in their roosting areas, and Entei's advisor, Fyen, patrolling the western edge of the kingdom, slipping through a forest that later came to a border, halved by Stryken, which was their neighboring kingdom.

Fyen's mind was a little troubled as he padded along, forgetting to be alert, with his eyes on his paws and his brow furrowed in thought. It had been a week since he'd hidden the egg from Entei, and he hadn't yet found a suitable home for it. It was stashed in a secret place which he was forced to steal away and check on at, and which was soon to be discovered by some scavenger if he didn't quickly find a home for it.

_Oh, man,_ he thought darkly. _If it hatches, I won't just have to hide an inactive piece of shell -- I'll have to be keeping a whining, hungry, temperamental Pokemon alive and quiet. I _have_ to do something with it before it hatches… but who knows when it will hatch?_

The silence was allowing his mind to delve deeper and deeper into its many depths, and his paws began to walk his path by pure reflex as he forgot what he was doing entirely. The thicker part of the forest closed off Starly and Taillow shrieks, so now he heard nothing but his own thoughts.

"Well, Fyen, how is your master treating you?"

The Flareon jumped, startled into falling forward on his chin, as a taunting voice drifted around him -- too close for comfort. He lifted his muzzle, eyes narrow as he recognized both the voice and the scent. _Fyrrek. What the hell is _he_ doing here?_

Sunlight was streaming in through the leaves above the flame Pokemon, and it came in heavily behind the golden heels of a foxlike specie similar to Fyen, with jagged, spiked fur and a pattern of white and yellow. Its eyes glowed like hot coals, and his mouth curved into a wry, humorless smirk.

"You'll _what_? No offense, Fyen, but you're about as threatening as the Buneary girl in the nest below us that my kits love to play with." He laughed and tossed his head, arrogance clear in his posture. Fyen's long auburn ears twitched, and he cast a nervous look around. _Entei is gonna be pissed if he sees Fyrrek here… why did he have to come _

_to Ashten?_

"Besidse," the Jolteon continued mockingly, "You wouldn't chase your favorite brother away, would you?" Here he smiled winningly, or so he thought, at Fyen.

"Fyrrek," Fyen began through gritted teeth, "You know very well you aren't granted safe passage on Ashten Kingdom's lands. I am very close to just attacking you now, but since you're a fellow advisor, I won't… yet. Besides," he added bitterly, "I would hardly call you a favorite."

It was true: Fyen and Fyrrek were siblings, but Fyen was older and therefore had more authority over his little brother, but the Jolteon took orders from nobody but the lord of his lands -- Stryken Kingdom, where the ruler was much more fierce and unpredictable, just like Fyrrek himself. The jagged-pelted vulpine gave another fanged grin, before waltzing up to Fyen and looking him over.

"You look tired, like you aren't sleeping much," he remarked without concern. "Hell, Fyen, you've never been as handsome as me, but now you're about as weird-lookin' as that big family of Burmy I have to watch over." He pretended to shudder, then laughed raucously.

Fyen rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here, exactly? I'm guessing you didn't come to see your 'favorite brother'," He asked impatiently. _If he's gotta be here, then please, gods, let him leave soon,_ he thought desperately.

Fyrrek stiffened.

"I'm actually not here to chat with you," he said slowly. "Raikou is wondering why Entei has been inactive. He is merely curious, and he sent me to see him… or you, I guess. Are you going to tell me so I'm not lashed out at?" He didn't sound desperate, just cross. _All of his famous charm is gone now,_ Fyen thought wryly.

"Entei… had a brief problem, but it's all cleared up now," stiffly responded Fyen. _I am _not_ gonna tell this jackass about Naomi,_ he thought rigidly. _Come hell or highwater, I'm gonna be loyal at least there._

Snorting, Fyrrek began to circle Fyen, making it clear that he was the dominating one in this conversation.

"Are you gonna make me beat it out of you?" He said with malice, making it sound almost like a bark. "Or are you going to take this last chance to tell me, so we can both leave this forest happy? And in one piece?"

Fyen felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Damn it! _He thought furiously, his fur bristling. _I don't have time for this! Plus, I can't even remember the last _real_ battle I've fought… damn, damn, damn!_

Fyen said nothing, only tightened his scowl of disapproval.

Fyrrek's eyes narrowed.

"One more chance…"

"Come and get me," Fyen challenged, boldly glaring his brother in his dark eyes.

Like lightning, the Jolteon moved in a Quick Attack that sent Fyen staggering back a bit. _I'd forgotten how freakin' fast he is,_ he thought, wincing from the pain in his now-bruised shoulder. Lifting his head, he opened his mouth and forced a stream of steady flames right at the lightning Pokemon.

Fyrrek was scorched, and small flames remained tugging at his jagged fur. He winced; burned! _Haha! Serves that dumbass right. Who does he think he is, anyways?_ To mentally answer this, Fyen rammed into his burning brother, using a full force Take Down.

The younger Jolteon skidded on his heels a few feet away, resentfully glaring at Fyen. He prepared to use Flamethrower again, but Fyrrek surprised him by calling on a Thunder, which spun his brain and raised his fur, as well as rattled his bones and destroyed his health. He staggered, then slumped over in dizzying pain.

_Damn. That _hurt!

He jumped up as Fyrrek ran at him again, and slid to the side, letting out another heavy Flamethrower. He really didn't have the battling spirit most Pokemon had bred into them; he was a peaceful negotiator, and his fighting skills had been lacking all his life. Fyrrek was much more aggressive than he, and also more reckless, although he lacked Fyen's discipline.

"Just give up," the Flareon commanded coldly. "I'm running late for something I need to attend to, and you've no business keeping me away from it, seeming as you're a trespasser. Go back to the Stryken Kingdom, and tell Raikou that Entei will be becoming active again very soon."

_I don't even know what the hell he means by that,_ he thought, but he did -- of course he did. Every leader was seen actively patrolling, protecting, and negotiating -- and Entei hadn't left his den in a week. Raikou had right to be suspicious, but Fyen could never give up the taboo he had committed -- or the weakness in the Ashten Lord's soul.

_Naomi…_

Fyrrek glared, but then relaxed, realizing that this battle was actually far from over. There was always next time, after all. He straightened and relaxed, still not smiling. _Poor thing, guess I've ruined his day,_ Fyen thought smugly.

"Fine," stiffly barked his brother, as he spun and began to trot out of the Ashten Kingdom. Before he left Fyen's half of the forest, though, he stopped. "Oh, but, just remember this, brother… we won't rest until we know what's _really_ going on. After all… we wouldn't want anything to _happen_ to Ashten." Here his eyes gleamed wickedly, before he turned and fled his brother's dreading look.

_What the hell does he mean by _that? _That sounded… ominous, to say the least._ He shook himself, realizing he was still bristling from Fyrrek's amazing ability to be able to annoy the hell out of you in less than ten minutes.

_He can drive a healthy, religious Pokemon to insane suicide in a single day,_ Fyen thought dryly. He looked up, realizing what time it was, and sadly realized he had to report this to Entei. _Oh boy._

* * *

"So," the volcano Pokemon growled, the sound coming deep from within his throat, "Raikou thinks he can traipse all over Ashten, does he?" He looked very fierce, very insane, very mean, and Fyen felt a little hopeful… but then his eyes closed and he sighed. "But he can, can't he? What's stopping him?"

Fyen felt disappointment run through him. What had happened to his fiery, rock solid leader, who even after the death of Naomi had not been terribly fazed? However, the morning after her burial, he went from cold as the northern wind to mellow as the southern swamps in a mere twelve hours.

_Hard to believe he actually loved that common girl,_ he thought absently, sighing and half-turning from his still-grieving master. Entei was staring out at the sunset, as evening chased away the stale remnants of daytime and left in its fleeing wake dark pools of shadow and the bird songs of twilight. It had been a long day of work that was actually Entei's for Fyen -- he wasn't the Lord, just his advisor. Yet, he had done everything Entei did in one day and _felt it_, too.

He blinked wearily and excused himself, to which the fire lord paid no mind to. _Time to check on that little egg._

Slipping through the grasslands in the southern parts of their lands, the flat earth turned almost the same brilliant color as his hide in the dying sun's blood, he slipped half-way into an abandoned Dugtrio's burrow, seeing the bulging multicolored egg nestled in the warm soil. He sighed, staring at it wearily.

_What can I do with this thing? Nobody wants it… nobody._

_

* * *

_

_So will we try not to cry_

_When we're walkin' in their shoes_

_Do they ever lose?_

_Hey! (Hey!)_

_Let me see your blind man in disguise_

_Lookin' for his eyes_

_Hey! (Hey!)_

_Let me see your rain man lookin' to the skies_

_Beggin' for sunlight_

_The darkest times ain't always at night!_


	3. Dancing Days

**StaindLace:** Thanks very much for the reviews, XLeafheartX and Chibi Hakura. Again, it is very appreciated! =) "Dancing Days" is by Stone Temple Pilots.

Laira: lye-RUH

--

**Hybrid Theory**

--

Chapter III: Dancing Days

* * *

"So, what did you discover?" Rumbled a voice that resounded throughout the cave like thunder in the clouds. As Fyrrek stepped into the throne of Raikou, he began to tremble involuntarily; after all, he had nothing good to deliver. The Lord of the Stryken Kingdom emerged from his den's oppressive shadows, a brilliant splash of gold against the fading dusk. His long fangs and glaring eyes made the Jolteon look away in automatic submission.

"Raikou… I…" He fumbled for the right word, but didn't find it. Instead, he lowered his head in what appeared to be shame and humiliation, but what actually resembled a hurt anger.

Raikou was silent. "So, Entei is being secretive. That's interesting. He has always been the most pretentious of us, always spouting his title and storming through his lands as though he wanted to show off himself, not his kingdom. Now I haven't seen him for a week, and he won't tell us a thing." Fyrrek relaxed visibly; it seemed Raikou was not angry, but determined and a bit musing.

"Well, Fyrrek, it seems we'll find out. In the meantime… we will just have to be prepared, won't we?" He laughed dryly, his voice crackling with electricity, as though not only his pelt carried static, but also his soul.

The Jolteon said nothing for a moment, then amended, "And so will they."

* * *

_God, I hate to say this, but she's my last hope,_ Fyen thought wearily, moving as quickly as he could through the forest. The day was dying fast; stars emerged from the sunset. His body was still bruised from his tussle with Fyrrek earlier that morning, and his mind was haunted by Entei's empty expression.

He stopped before a small, scarred tree off to the side in the forest, only a few feet shorter than the other trees but with hefty, leaf-heavy branches and roots that gripped the earth. He knew who dwelled here, and he swore he would never return to her -- for anything.

Sighing, he let out a bark: "Laira!"

The branches shook at the top, then trembled as a pale gray-silver, slim and supple body leapt gracefully from the lowest branch. Her brilliant yellow eyes flashed with recognition, but her mouth was quick to open. "Gods, what do you want?" Her long, spiraled tail was raised in the air, making her body appear even daintier. The Glameow didn't look threatened, but instead looked angry at being confronted by Fyen.

When the Flareon first saw her, he was spun back into time, a time that was both miserable and unbelievable blissful. The sigh of pointed white face, her sharp, clear, spunky eyes, her long tufted tail and sweet gray fur... he didn't want it to be this way. He had vowed never to see her again under any circumstance other than non-optionally or accidentally. But just the sight of Laira sent a painful wave driving into him. Despite the spiked way she spoke to him, he could see past her facade -- she was still the lost, soulful little girl he had rescued long ago, and then damned later in her life.

Fyen shook his head wearily to clear away the thoughts inside. "I've… come to ask you a favor, Laira."

Laira snorted, then drifted closer, her pink nose stretched towards him. After a moment, her eyes softened. "You've been battling today," she murmured, sounding very surprised. "I smell electricity on your pelt."

"Laira… I can't tell you where it came from, but I have an egg… and--"

"Wait," she interrupted, "why can't you tell me where it came from?"

"Because… I just can't. I have to keep it hidden from Entei, so--"

"Why would Entei care about some egg?" She asked quickly.

"Because… can't tell you. So I've been hiding it and checking on it--"

"Why are you being so elusive?" She demanded.

Fyen gave her a glare, then hurried, "Will you take this egg from me?"

Laira was silent a moment; her nose twitched in disgust.

"And… why would I do something like that, Fyen?" She asked slowly, deliberately. Her eyes watched Fyen's closely, as though she were searching for something. "You won't tell me anything about this egg, and now I'm kind of suspicious. Besides, who says I want to raise a child?"

Fyen closed his eyes at this, feeling that sharp pain again. He opened them again to see if there was also pain in Laira's eyes, but she appeared expressionless. _How can she talk about a child without wincing? I know how she feels inside. Why does she find it so necessary to hide her emotions from me, to pretend like she isn't in eternal pain?_

"Laira, I know you want a child. I know you better than you can ever admit to. And if you don't take this egg in, it will die."

The Glameow swallowed, her eyes distant. A dreading look crossed her face as she refused to deny Fyen's claim about knowing her well. "Fyen…"

"Please, Laira," he begged, eyes on her's in a desperate look, "I can't raise this egg because it belonged to someone Entei never wants to see again, anywhere, and… how about this… you only have to keep it until it learns his third attack. Then, you will be rid of him."

Laira paused, taking it all in. At his plea, her face hardened and lost the desperate, sorrowful look of someone grieving. She arched her back and stepped briskly forward, eyes narrow.

"You know… you're a real pain in the ass, Fyen." She sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll take your damned egg, but as soon as it learns its third attack…"

"Don't worry," Fyen promised, nodding, "I'll keep my word."

"That's a change," Laira snapped, bitterness cramping her tone. Fyen looked startled, and then a little hurt, as the Glameow whirled on him, her paws making little noise as she thrust herself into the tree.

Fyen sighed.

_Maybe I messed that up, but I'm glad I did. I couldn't have stood another day as her mate._

* * *

_I told your mother I'd drive you home  
But you didn't say I have no car  
I saw a lion, he was standin' alone  
With a tadpole in a jar  
You know it's alright  
I said it's alright  
I guess it's all in my heart..._


End file.
